El Amor Todo lo puede
by Jenny cullen masen
Summary: Bella se enamora de Edward pero èl solo la toma como un juego sin saber que una tercera "persona" sangre de su sangre podría sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. La historia es mía y lo personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

El amor todo lo puede

Resumen

Estaba aquí al lado del amor de mi vida, pero era como si no existiera ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada. Me sentía tan miserable yo lo amaba y por una mentira que ni siquiera era yo la responsable teníamos que pagar todos él, yo y… nuestro bebe.

Capitulo 1

Nunca encajaba en ningún lado. Estaba en una fiesta con mi mejor amiga Rosalie, y me sentía desubicada. Las razones muchas era la invitada "indeseada" por todos los que estaban en esta sala, solo porque no tuve el privilegio de nacer en una familia rica. Todos se creían con el derecho de juzgarme, y mirarme como si no valiera nada. Me acerque a Rosalie para decirle que se me avía presentado un problema, aunque estaba segura de que no me creería. Ella siempre adivina mis verdaderas razones.

-Bella sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?- Porque, nunca aunque sea solo una vez, no cuestiona mis decisiones.

-Rose sabes que no soy bienvenida aquí por favor déjame ir.- Se me quedo mirando un momento como sopesando las opciones.

-Dame un momento Bella y me iré contigo.- Me dijo.

-Pero Rose no tienes por qué hacerlo- No quería que se perdiera la fiesta por mi cause, no era justo que ella no disfrutara solo porque yo no podía.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga no te abanderaría por nada- Sonrió como si de verdad no le importara. Así que acepte, porque ella haría cualquier cosa por mí y yo por ella.


	2. Chapter 2 conociendonos

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, me dieron la inspiración que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo. Todavía no estoy segura de cuando a cuando actualizare. Pero prometo actualizar cada vez que tenga tiempo libre. Espero no defraudarle con esta continuación, es que soy nueva en esto. Como ya saben la historia es mía y los personajes de la magnífica y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 2, conociéndonos

Estaba esperando que Rosalie se despidiese de sus "amigos", ella solo asistía a estas fiestas porque su padre tenía negocios con estas personas. En un momento observe que un hombre entraba al salón. Podría jurar que parecía más un dios griego, que un mortal común y corriente. Su aspecto, era de alguien que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan hermoso, imposible de que se fijara en alguien como yo. Una chica sin nada especial, mi pelo era largo y ondulado, mi piel era blanca nívea, medía un metro y sesenta y cinco, y mis ojos eran… color chocolate. Tan simple. En fin, nada que pudiese llamar la atención de alguien como él.

Mire que Rosalie regresaba, venia mirando al desconocido que acababa de entrar. El también se dirigió hacia mí, para juntarse con ella. Cuando se juntaron se sonrieron.

-Hola Edward ella es mi amiga, Isabella Swam-dijo Rosalie, presentándonos- Bella, él es Edward Cullen.-creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes. Trate de hacer memoria donde lo había escuchando, cuando Edward hablo, por primera vez.

-Hola Isabella, me puedes llamar Edward.- Oh Dios mío, su voz era tan sexy y sensual, que mi corazón latió tan fuerte, que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

-Llámame Bella, por favor.- le dijo. Estaba nerviosa, y esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Era increíble, que a mis diecinueve años, nunca había salido con ningún chico.

-Bella-dijo, como saboreando mi nombre.- Me gusta, te queda perfecto.- ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué era hermosa? No sabía mucho italiano, pero Rosalie me había dicho, la primera vez que nos conocimos en la universidad, que mi nombre significa hermosa. Quería decir eso, que él me encontraba linda, o hermosa. A mí, que era tan común. No, era imposible, me dije a mi misma. Confundí las cosas, sí, eso es lo más seguro.

-Bueno Edward, Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Rosalie despidiéndose de Edward.

-Ok te llamo luego, Rosalie.-la aludida se quedo mirándolo confundida, como si él nunca le hubiera dicho una cosa así.- y Bella, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.- lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo, que me asuste.

Después de eso nos fuimos a buscar el carro de Rosalie, un BMW rojo. Ella me llevo a mi casa, no era una casa muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda para Charlie y para mí. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos mañana. Entre en la casa, Charlie ya estaba acostado últimamente se veía muy cansado, creo que tanto trabajo no le estaba haciendo bien. Subí a mi habitación para acostarme, ya eran las 10 pm y estaba cansada. Este día había sido muy largo. Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. En sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo atlético, virgen María, que me pasaba. Yo no soy así, más bien soy tímida. Casi nunca me fijo en el sexo masculino.

Sentí los débiles rayos de sol en mi cara, mi cedular sonaba en alguna parte de mi habitación. Pero no tenis animo de levantarme. A la tercera llama no pude aguantar más, así que tome mi teléfono y vi que era Rosalie que llamaba. Hablo tan rápido que apenas le pude entender y no creo que lo hice bien. Edward no podía estar interesado en mi o ¿sí?


End file.
